


Mangled

by RandomMel85



Category: mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Anime, Comedy, Drama, Fanfic, Romance, School Life, Teens, hetero relationships, highschool, my hero, strong feamales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: There is a new transfer student in UA, which is a mystery in itself... With the rise of a new deadly villain, how much can the students with their provisional licenses achieve through the perils?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So for those of you who still follow me, rest assure I am not switching fandoms nor have I forgoten about my existing works... I am simply delving beyond into other stories that have taken rise in my ever winding mind. I have fallen in love with My Hero and thus will be working on fics relating to this beautiful anime on parallel with my self-adored tmnt fics. So if anyone feels they have it in them to give this little project some room in their heart, I appreciate it greatly! Let me know what you think, yes? Love you guys! And also.... YAY! MEL IS BACK! (right? lol)

“Everyone take your seats.” Eraser Head entered the classroom in his usual bland manner. “Before we start today’s lesson, it seems I need to introduce a new student to the class.” Everyone went quiet, questioning looks being exchanged between classmates. 

“New student? I thought we were at course occupancy limit?” Jiro questioned. 

“Yes, that’s what we all thought,” the teacher huffed out with no energy. 

Everyone started whispering to each other, they had so many questions, the expectancy in the room was bubbling up with excitement. “Well this is pretty unusual, huh Bakugo?” Kirishima turned to his friend, but the blonde seemed unfazed by the whole thing. 

“Tch, who cares about another looser joining the ranks. Whoever it is better stay out of my way or I’ll crush him like a goddamned bug.” Kirishima smiled with his pointy teeth at his testy friend, then they both turned to see the face of their new classmate who was entering the room. 

“Thank the gods! A girl!” Mineta made no attempt to cover up his glee when he saw a skirt was being worn by the newcomer. 

The student was female, that was clear to them all. Small slim body dressed in a full black body suit under he school uniform, her face covered by a silver mask. 

“She does know it’s the middle of summer, right?” Ojiro said to Midoriya. 

“I’m sure there is a perfectly good reason for her wardrobe choice,” Midoriya stammered. 

“State your name,” Aizawa instructed. 

“Sega Kyomi.” She bowed her head lightly.

“Sega-Kun, as class representative I would like to welcome you to our school! Please if you have any questions feel free to approach me after class!” Iida’s back was as straight as an arrow as he spoke. 

“Thank you,” she answered softly. 

“Ok, take a seat on my desk for today until we find you a spot. Everyone, open your books to where we left off yesterday, page 517. Uraraka, continue reading paragraph four.” Sega didn’t pull out a book, she simply sat there, facing forward, hands on her thighs. Did she even blink? No one would know thanks to that stupid emotionless mask. 

The lectures went by, the only times the new student would show emotion was when addressed by a teacher. Some of her classmates had definitely taken notice of this.

Lunch time came and all the teenagers scurried towards the cafeteria in their friend groups. “Anyone else finds her creepy?” Ashido hugged herself as she jumped from foot to foot in her dramatics. “I mean, she was just watching us the whole time!”

“Ribbit- my question is why the teachers didn’t prompt her to follow any of the classes- ribbit-,” Tsu added.

“It’s the middle of our second year,” Yaoyorozu said. “Who is she and how did she manage a transfer to UA at this point of the curriculum?” 

It was clear that everyone had questions, and while the rest of the girls where open about voicing their concerns, Uraraka let out a deep breath and said, “I wonder if she eats…?”

Everyone paused to look at her, suddenly realizing they completely disregarded their unspoken girl-code, they felt like they had betrayed their kin. They al hurried back towards the classroom.

“Sega-San!” Yaoyorozu called out as soon as she turned into the doorway. She paused when she saw her new classmate opening a small food container. The creation quirk student turned to her friends with a smile, then looked back at Sega. “Sega-San, would it be ok if we joined you for lunch?”

Kyomi’s head tipped a bit, then her shoulders straightened and she nodded once. Everyone smiled and started pushing desks closer to the teacher’s one, conversations starting with ease as bentos where displayed and food items passed around. Once everyone was settled in and chopsticks were in hands, the girls looked to their new classmate who was still wearing her silver mask. “We won’t judge, you know.” Hagakure said. “Whatever it is you are hiding, you are safe with us!”

“Easy for Toru-chan to make that statement since she’s invisible and all!” Jiro teased. 

“Oh no, where you trying to eat alone because of your mask? If we are intruding please tell us!” Uraraka exclaimed as she reached to grab both of Sega’s hands in her own, doing her best to offer whatever reassurance her new friend needed from her. 

“I apologize, I didn’t realize it was still on,” Kyomi said as she pulled her mask off and placed it on the desk. “Guess I got distracted… I was not expecting any of you to come back.” A small smile showed on her purple eyes. 

The rest of the girls gleamed! She was a normal looking girl, with jaw length very wavy dark hair, her nose was small as were her very pink lips. Her eyes however where a deep purple that none of them had seen before, rimmed by long eyelashes. Her physique was slim but strong, her muscle lines clearly visible through her black body suit.

“Don’t you get hot in that?” Jiro asked.

“I like to feel warm,” was her answer.

“Why do you wear a mask?” Ashido took second interrogation round.

“So I can hide my expressions.”

“Why would you need to hide your expressions?” Uraraka countered.

“It’s just easier that way…” was her response.

“Does it have to do with your quirk- ribbit?” Asui inquired.

“Yes.”

“What is your quirk, by the way?” Hagakure leaned in.

“Well, it’s a little complicated-“

“Kyomi.” The girls turned to find Aizawa standing by the door. “Principal Nezu wants to see you in his office.”

“Coming,” the girl answered softly as she picked up her mask and placed it over her face once more. “Thank you all for sitting with me.” She bowed lightly and walked out crossing in front of the cranky teacher.

“I am sure you all have many questions regarding your new classmate, but please, pace those inquiries. Sega Kyomi has been through a lot recently. Best to not overwhelm her.” The teacher left the group of girls to finish their food, but after those words none of them could pick up their chopsticks again.

“Where we being rude?” Yaoyorozu whispered.

“I don’t think so… nosey maybe, but not rude.” Ashido was twirling her hair nervously as she spoke. 

“Being nosey and being rude is the same, ya morons.” Bakugou entered the classroom with a green apple in his hand. “Now shut up so I can focus on my reading.”

“Well he’s as charming as ever,” Jiro rolled her eyes. “No wonder he’s always alone. Only someone with skin as thick as Kirishima can put up with him.” The rest of the girls giggled and continued to chat while they finished their lunch. 

Bakugou clicked his tongue; he was in a specially bad mood today.

 

“Say what now?”

“I said keep your comments on check around her,” Aizawa repeated the words with the same stern tone, making sure Katsuki understood he was not kidding around. (Not that he ever kid around to begin with).

“Ri~ght, and you are going out of your way to tell me this because why?” He gritted his teeth in frustration.

“As your homeroom teacher I am trying to keep my classroom organized and in control. Our new student is coming under special circumstances. Her situation is delicate. I am asking that you use tact when speaking to or around her.” 

Since when did Eraser Head care so much for how his students felt? And why was he singling out Bakugou out of everyone else to tell him to watch his mouth? Something was not right, and not only did the explosion quirk student felt personally offended, but he was beyond ticked off to now have another worm laying on his path to become the number one hero. The hell if he was going to tip-toe around this little bitch’s precious feelings, Aizawa be damned. 

 

“Principal Nezu?” Sega opened the door to the small mammal’s office, peeking in.

“Kyomi! Come in child,” he said. “Please, take a seat.”

The girl was hesitant about seating, but realized he wouldn’t tell her what this meeting was about unless she did so. 

“Kyomi, I am very sorry for your loss.” Her breath hitched in her throat. “I assure you we are doing everything we can to catch who was responsible for your father’s death. Mark was a respectable man, and justice will be served.”

“Thank you, Principal Nezu.” She gripped the hem of her skirt with shaky hands. She did not want to speak of this right now. When would these people understand she didn’t want to speak of this at all?

The principal allowed silence to creep into the room for a few seconds before he continued to speak. “Shota was adamant that you be placed in his classroom, I hope that doesn’t bring you too many inconveniences.”

“Yes, my uncle was clear he wanted me close. I appreciate his concern.” Her voice was low but clear. “I have but one request for you, if I may?’ She glanced at his little white face, once he nodded she continued, “Please make sure my uncle doesn’t meddle with my classmates.” She held her eye contact with Nezu until he nodded to her again. “Thank you. Will that be all, Principal?”

“Kyomi,” Nezu said softly. “I really am very sorry.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Her shoulders were tense as she made her way out the door. 

The second she stepped into the hallway, she straightened her stance as she took a deep breath. ‘How’s a girl supposed to move forward when everyone keeps pulling her back again..?’ she thought to herself. She then walked back to her classroom. The next class had already began, and she really was not in the mood to bring any more attention to herself by being tardy. She decided she would skip it and head to the dorms to unpack the two boxes that contained the remainder of her life. 

Teacher Aizawa was especially grumpy during last period. He kept drilling his students with the same basic lesson. Everyone was miserable, specially Bakugou Katsuki who’s palms where starting to heat. 

“I wonder where Kyo-Chan is,” Uraraka whispered to Midoriya.

“She never came back after lunch,” he answered lowly.

Katsuki clicked his tongue, knowing that if these nerds got caught talking in class it would be all their asses getting scolded. Stupid Deku better not get him in trouble if he knows what’s good for him! Soon after, as if summoned by the angels above, the bell rang to announce the day’s end. Everyone groaned their relief, Aizawa simply grabbed his things and left the room. 

Kyomi’s phone started ringing. She glanced at the screen and saw it was her uncle. Out of all the people she didn’t want to talk to, Aizawa was at the top of her list.

The phone rang again. A text message came through. An angry emoji face. Great… Mind as well get this crap over with. “Hello?”

“Well, nice of you to answer a phone call, princess.”

“…..”

“Oh, so you have nothing to say about playing hooky today?”

“…………”

“Don’t think that because your uncle is your homeroom teacher you will be able to do as you please!”

“I didn’t ask for any of this, Aizawa Sensei.”

Shota Aizawa was stun by those words. The little five-year-old girl he had gone to visit regularly when his sister was still alive had a stern and cold voice now.

“Right now I am tired, and I would like to go to sleep. Tomorrow I will attend class without fault. Good night, Sensei.” 

The call was hung up. He had nothing left to say. He knew he was rough around the edges. He knew when he had received that call that he was in trouble. Yes, he was a teacher, and his career revolved around interacting with children the same age as his niece, but he never expected to have to go further than that. He would give a lecture and be done. No personal interactions, no getting emotionally involved, NONE of that. But now Kyomi was alone. He was all she had left, and boy, that was a lot of weight on his shoulders. “Tch… snot nosed brat.” He rubbed his tired eyes in frustration. “Sayu…” The old family picture where an always smiling Sayuri hung playfully from his neck made his throat close. “Older brothers are not supposed to bury their little sisters, Sayu.” 

Kyomi laid on her bed. She took deep breaths to try and ease her rising temper. Her nightstand clock marked eight at night. She could hear the other students moving without care, talking about the day, about afterschool activities, gossips; almost every phrase ended with the sound of giggles and laughter. She hugged her pillow and bit her lip. She never envied the other kids, with their carefree ways. She never thought how nice it would be to have been born into a normal family; your parents would flatter you beyond reason, feed your ego and make you feel like you’re special, then you would grow up wanting to become a hero, wanting to imprint on the world, make a difference and in the process a name for yourself… not her. Not her family. Her dad was never one to give undeserved praise, and she loved that. There were no “participation medals” displayed on their mantle. Pain was respected. How was she supposed to fit in here? She clenched her pillow tighter. Screw fitting in. She was here for one reason and one reason only; she was to become stronger. To gain the training needed to follow in her dad’s footsteps and by so earn the opportunity to avenge him. That disassembling bastard will pay for what he did. The image of her mangled father was still so fresh in her mind. “Overhaul…” she whispered through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings… a teenager’s enemy.

One by one alarm clocks started to go off in each dorm room, and one by one the students made way for their loudest groans.

Kyomi hated mornings. She hated them now more so than ever. Mornings came after agonizing sleepless nights, where every time she closed her eyes only the images of pools of blood, her family’s blood, would threaten to drown her without mercy. 

If only she hadn’t skipped dinner the night before maybe she would be okay going without breakfast this morning. If so, that would give her another half hour of being able to stay in bed. But then again, what is a mere half hour anyway?

Her dad was killed in less than ten minutes. Her mom died in less than twenty after saying her goodbyes. Half hour was just a blink to her. Not worth dueling over. 

It was at the image of her father’s mangled form that she decided to rise and face the new day. And by the way, fuck breakfast on that note.

She was the first to arrive in the classroom. There was an extra desk to the far left, aligned all by itself. ‘An odd seat for an odd individual’, she thought. Great. So much for not sticking out. I mean, yeah granted she always wore that stupid mask and cat-suit, but for goodness sake she was still a kid, or so her mom would try to argue to her father. 

As she sat on her new desk, their last meal as a complete family played out in her mind. Her mom was warming up leftovers from their previous take out dinner. Her dad was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently, his eyes glued to Sayuri, silently rushing her. “You promised, Mark. One family meal a week.”

“And you had to pick the day the agency had it’s hands full with this new mystery guy…” Mark mumbled.

Kyomi just sat there, watching them. She understood them both. It wasn’t that her mom was being insensitive to the world’s perils; it was just that if not this issue there would be a different one happening every night that would keep her dad from sharing any family time with them. Her mother was also an active hero, so there was no true slacking off in their household. For god’s sake the girl had been house schooled since elementary school so they could control their schedules and make sure they were free to serve the community as needed without having the obstacles that came with raising a child meddle in their lives. That was the condition Mark had given Sayuri if he was to agree to her keeping the baby. 

Kyomi knew all this. There were no secrets kept in their household, specially since the passing of her mother. Mark always told her how grateful he was to have bent to her mother’s stubbornness, and how much pride she had brought to his heart. He was coarse, but loving, no doubt about it. 

She remembered her mother’s eyes that day. As much as she was trying to serve a normal meal to her family, she was concerned about the mission at hand. The teenager thought that maybe her mom was trying to buy them time in order to think out a plan to help her husband… she was certain it was all that stress that caused her collapse. She had noticed her regeneration time had decreased greatly as of late. Something was going on in an internal level, and her dad was too focused elsewhere to see it.

She remembered the pain in her father’s eyes. She remembered the blank look in her uncle’s face. She remembered that morning they both came home covered in blood. 

“Kyo-Chan! You got your own desk!” Hagakure’s voice pierced through her thoughts and brought her back to the classroom. People had started to take their seats, some were preoccupied with copying last minute forgotten homework while others simply delved in mundane chit-chat. It was a whole new world, and it did not amuse her not one bit. “I’m so glad we get to sit so close to one another!” Hagakure continued as she sat in the first desk in the row. “Can you believe we have had the same seating arrangement since first year? FYI, don’t let Bakugou scare you with his antics, he truly is harmless.” She said these words as the blonde firecracker was making his way to his desk located just behind the invisible girl. Guess now Kyomi knew who her neighbors would be. She sighed.

‘Great,’ she thought to herself. ‘I do not have the energy to deal with her energy this early…’ 

As if reading her mind he boy said, “Shut up, no face! It’s too early for so many words to be coming out of your mouth!” Katsuki sat on his desk so hard it made the chair creak as it slid a little on the floor. “And you! New girl! It’s ok to tell someone to be quiet if they’re annoying you. If you don’t, then it’ll annoy me even more!”

Hagakure let out a small squeak, then grumbled something under her breath. Kyomi’s eyes lingered for a couple of seconds on Bakugou before turning towards the window. Her stoic mask matched by the emptiness in her spirit. 

During the lectures, Kyomi spent her time observing her new classmates. She learned who was who, not only by name but more importantly by essence. It was a whole new life experience, to be surrounded by so many peers, to actually be exposed of what a teenager is really supposed to act and talk like. She felt like an alien, and it was starting to make her dizzy. Very dizzy.

“Kyomi, no sleeping in class,” Eraser Head scolded from behind his desk, but the girl didn’t move, her head remained rested on her crossed arms. 

“Kyo-Chan,” Hakagure whispered. “Wake up…” An invisible limb reached over to shake Kyomi’s shoulder, but the second the hand touched her, a loud scream pierced the air. Like a flash Kyomi had twisted Hakagure’s arm straight back, one hand over the back of her neck, pinning the poor girl face down on her desk. The way the sleeve of the uniform was laying over her unseen body looked like her arm had been dislocated. The other students immediately ran into action.  
Katsuki and Izuku were closest. The explosive blonde twisted Kyomi’s hand making her release Toru, allowing Deku to carry her towards their teacher. The rest of the kids made a barrier between their injured classmate and the attacker. “Sensei, what is wrong with her?!” Kaminari asked, but Eraser Head’s face looked stunned. None of them had seen him freeze like this before.

“Hey! Wake up you idiot!” Bakugou shoved a struggling Kyomi against the row of desks, the impact finally making her come to her senses. She stood slowly, confused. She looked at Katsuki first, who with a click of his tongue tilted his head towards the rest of the class. She saw all their faces, she heard the gentle invisible girl’s sobs, and then her eyes landed on her uncle’s scowl. She felt her blood turn to ice; what had she done…? She clenched her fists and slowly walked out of the classroom. No one tried to stop her.

“Fuck…” she whispered as she walked through the school grounds. “Fuck…” this time it was a whimper. She came to a row of trees and arbitrarily picked one to stop at. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She leaned against the tree’s bark and slammed her head back on it. She let herself collapse to her knees, her shaky hands came up to remove her mask so she could wipe the sweat off her face. Her pale face. How long had it been since she actually slept? She had lost count of the nights she had spent either laying on her back watching that ceiling fan turn, nights when she would have short, restless, anxiety riddled dreams, and in the worst case if she did fall into a momentary deep sleep the nightmares would paint the gore as clear and palpable as if she had traveled back in time. “Dad,” She breathed out as she looked at her sweaty palms, then a loud BANG snapped her up to her feet. Feathers. There were feathers everywhere falling from the sky like snow. Then a clear thud made her head turn closer to the building’s wall. There on the ground the fluttering form of a small bird which had hit a window made her chest tighten. The animal tried to stand a few times, but its body kept toppling over. After a few tries it stopped. Kyomi slowly walked towards it, kneeling by its side when she got close. The little bird turned its head and stared at her, panic in its eye. The girl bit her lip and slowly picked the poor thing up. She could feel it. Broken ribs had punctured its lung which was already filling with blood. The creature looked at her and let out a low pain filled chirp that mad her breath hitch.

“Kyomi, honey, it’s ok,” her father whispered between ragged breaths. His pupils were dilated, the lower half of his body a mangle of guts and gore. Kyomi kept trying to push the parts together, to focus her energy and “fix” him. She just had to fix him… he was all she had left. “Kyomi, let me… go…”

The little bird chirped raggedly, its wings flapped a couple of times. “I’m sorry…” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she twisted its neck.

Feeling that lifeless body in her hands made her feel like she did five weeks ago, on that dreadful night. She sobbed. Clenching the animal to her chest she sobbed until no more tears were coming out. She looked up to see the sun had started to set. Did she eat today? No, she did not, but surprisingly enough she wasn’t hungry. Empty, yes, but not hungry. She released the body from her grasp letting it roll down her lap to the ground. She gave it one last look before she stood up and started to walk towards the dorms. After taking a few steps she remembered Hagakure’s shrill scream when she popped her shoulder out of its socket. The memory made her stop on her tracks. How would she face them? The people who had been so nice to her the day before. She assaulted the nicest girl in class! Fuck!

She reached for her face, feeling her bare skin under her fingertips. “My mask-“

“Here.” She snapped her head towards the voice and found Bakugou standing next to her while holding her mask at an arm’s length. She looked at the metallic face piece, then back at him. He was wearing his usual scowl, lips puckered, brows furrowed. He stared at her up and down. “Tsk! Come on.” He grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the building. Maybe it was because she was too tired, maybe it was because she just didn’t care, maybe it was a mix of both; she just didn’t have any fight left in her. 

The boy pulled her into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty. In fact the whole place was empty. “Where…?”

He ran the water faucet, letting the water get warm before wetting a paper towel. “Not here.” He ringed the excess out and handed it to her. “You have bird blood all over your face.” She looked to him as in a daze. “Agh! Never mind, just give me that!” He snatched the paper cloth from her fingers and started to wipe her cheeks. At first his strokes were rough and quick, but as his face softened, his touch did as well. He brought his other hand to support and move Kyomi’s face. “They’re not mad,” he said in a soft grumble. “There. The rest you’re gonna have to do on your own.” He crumpled the sheet and tossed it away as he walked out, leaving Kyomi feeling a different kind of feeling in her stomach.


End file.
